Couples
by Kiara.Kaze
Summary: A series of one-shots about Kiara's character's and my character's many love interests. Each is named for the couples found within the one-shot.
1. Kiara and Kiba

**These are a series of one-shots. This first one is of Kiara and Kiba.**

**Disclaimer: I don't _think _I own Naruto... *Checks* Nope, still don't.**

* * *

"Hurry up, Kawa-san!" Kiba called. "Akamaru says there's a river up here and it's deep enough to swim in!"

"I'm coming, Inuzuka-san!" Kiara replied as the two followed Kiba's huge dog, Akamaru.

They finally reached the river and paused at the edge, pulling off their clothes to reveal swimwear underneath. Then Kiara pushed Kiba in.

He resurfaced, spluttering. "Kawa-san!" He called in fake shock. "How could you do that?" Kiara laughed before jumping in herself. Akamaru jumped in also, barking happily.

The two swam for a while until the setting sun finally caught their attention. "Oh, it's gonna get cold when the sun goes down!" Kiara whined as she and Kiba dragged themselves out of the water.

Kiba, blushing slightly, wrapped a towel around Kiara. She smiled at him gratefully, saying, "Thanks, Inuzuka-san!"

He coughed, then mumbled, "You can call me Kiba, um... Kiara-chan." Kiara blushed, holding the towel to hide her face.

"O-okay, Kiba-kun!' She said, pulling the towel down to smile at him. Kiba took that chance to kiss her gently on the cheek before grabbing his clothes and bounding away, Akamaru following in confusion.


	2. Kaze and Shikamaru

**This one is Kaze with Shikamaru. No, Kaze is not always better at playing chess or shogi or whatever than Shika-san, she's just lucky this time.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"Hey, Kaze-chan, why don't you and Shikamaru ever play board games together?" Naruto asked his friend. Kaze and Shikamaru looked up from their tea in surprise. "I mean, you're both smart, who's better at a board game, like chess?"

Kaze frowned. "I don't know, we've never tried playing together," she answered, shrugging.

Sai pulled a board game out of who-knows-where and pushed it onto the table they were sitting at, effectively pushing all the teacups onto the ground with a loud crash. "Here you go!" He said, fake smiling at them.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "This is too troublesome," he said. "Kaze ad I don't care who is smarter, we've no inclination to compete in chess."

"C'mon, Shika-kun, let's humor them," Kaze persuaded him, already setting up the pieces. "It'll be fun!" Shikamaru sighed, but relented, helping her set up.

During the game, Sai and Naruto noticed that while Shikamaru took his time and thought through quite a few moves before taking his turn, Kaze stared at the board only for a moment before making her move. Thus, all of Kaze's moves led to some heavy losses, while Shikamaru's kept his pieces safe.

Since the four friends were sitting outside, more people stopped by to watch and began making wages on who would win. About an hour after they'd begun their game, Kaze was down about half her pieces and Shikamaru was only down a few. Many of the people who'd sided with Kaze at the beginning started to drift over to Shikamaru's side. After yet another hour, Kaze only had a few people left on her side: Kiara, Shino, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

That was when Kaze turned the tables. Every turn she ended up taking one of Shikamaru's pieces, while managing to keep all her remaining pieces.

About three and a half hours after the two had begun, Kaze took Shikamaru's Queen and hew as left with just his King and an Knight, while Kaze still had her King, Queen, and a bishop. Both paused, as it was still Shikamaru's turn. After another moment, both sighed and said, "I'm done."

The crowd around them immediately broke into angry yells and disappointed shouts. The people trickled away, leaving Kaze, Shikamaru, Kiara, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, and Sai. "Are you two really tied?" Naruto asked, studying the board.

Kaze laughed. "No, I didn't say this because I wanted the crowd to go away, but I'll win with my next move," she said, setting her chin on her hand.

Shikamaru sighed and moved his Knight, taking Kaze's Queen. "And now you won't," he said, smirking.

Kaze moved her bishop two spaces and said, "Checkmate, love." Shikamaru stared dumbfounded at the board, his mind obviously not processing what she'd done. Kaze laughed, leaned over the board, and kissed his cheek before standing up. "Time for dinner, Kia!" She said, her and Kia walking back home.


	3. Kiara and Sasuke

**Kiara with Sasuke.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

Kiara stifled a nervous giggle as she and Sasuke walked out of yet another store. "Is there anywhere else you'd like to try?" Sasuke asked her.

"No... I can't think of anywhere else it would be," Kiara answered, studying him for any sign of being uncomfortable. He looked at ease, even though Kiara had dragged him all across their village then to the next village over in an attempt to fin a handkerchief. "I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here and I still can't find it, Sasuke-kun," Kiara apologized tapping her fingers together.

"It's fine," Sasuke assured her, leading the way to another store. "Kaze's homophobia isn't your fault," he added, chuckling at the irony.

"Yea..." Kiara muttered, smiling slightly. "Who knew a vampire would be afraid of her own blood?" She laughed hesitantly, almost afraid the subject of their current conversation would jump out at them.

"It was very nice of you to sacrifice your favorite handkerchief, though," Sasuke said, smiling at Kiara. "If she'd bled much more, I think she might have fainted!"

Kiara finally laughed out loud, happy Sasuke was being so nice to her. "Normally, um, Sasuke-kun," She hesitated. He turned to her, eyebrow raised and a kind expression on his face that made Kiara's heart flutter in embarrassment. "Normally, you act so mean and angry around me, Sasuke-kun... I didn't think you'd want to help me find another handkerchief."

Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "It's not you, it's Kaze," he answered. "You two are always together and just thinking about her annoys me." Kiara gaped at him and he hurried on to explain, "I mean, we're friends and all, but I think she does everything in her power to push my buttons. I like her and I want to stay her friend, but she just aggravates me!"

"Y-you," Kiara started before she broke into hysterical laughter. Sasuke frowned, secretly relieved that Kiara wasn't angry with him. "I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun!" She laughed, tears coming to her eyes. "Kaze said to me just yesterday that she loves to get a rise out of you!"  
Sasuke also started laughing as Kiara tried to calm down. "Well, we are really good friends. I guess we sort of think alike." Kiara nodded, giggling but managing to control her laughter. Something caught Sasuke's eye and he snatched it up. "Ah, look!" He said, holding it out to Kiara. "This one's similar to your old one!"

"It's perfect!" Kiara cried, taking the handkerchief from him and purchasing it. "I'm so glad we found one!"

The two left the store, Kiara clutching her new handkerchief happily. "That was fun," Sasuke spoke up, plucking a big flower from a bush and turning to Kiara. He placed the flower in her hair above her hear, smiling warmly. "Thanks for letting me come with you." Kiara blushed hotly and reached out to grasp his hand as they walked home.


	4. Kaze and Sasuke

**This one is Kaze and Sasuke. Sakura irritates me. Kiara isn't in it at all.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"It's sooo hot, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura moaned, clutching Sasuke's arm. Sasuke sighed, trying to pull his arm out of her grasp and shooting a pleading look at Naruto.

"Let's get ice cream, Sakura-chan!" Naruto suggested, placing is hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

Sakura shot a glare at Naruto. "That's a stupid idea, Naruto," she snapped before turning adoring eyes on Sasuke.

"Ice cream sounds like a good idea, Naru-san," Kaze agreed from Sasuke's other side, leaning back to grin at Naruto. Kaze had crossed her arms in annoyance the moment Sakura had latched onto Sasuke.

"No, it doesn't!" Sakura insisted, scowling at Kaze. Kaze returned the scowl with one of her own.

"I'll get some!" Sasuke said, finally removing his arm from Sakura's grip and pulling Naruto with him to get ice cream.

"What a great idea, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "Thank you so much!"

"Floozy," Kaze muttered.

"What was that, heavyweight?" Sakura snapped glaring again at Kaze.

"Oh, nothing, Saku-chan!" Kaze answered brightly, sneering at Sakura.

The boys came back, each carrying two cones of ice cream. "Oh, thank you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, smiling winningly at Sasuke. He side-stepped her and offered a chocolate cone to Kaze.

"Thanks, Sausy-chan!" Kaze said, taking the ice cream gratefully. Sakura seethed as Naruto gave her a strawberry cone. She took it, politely thanking Naruto before returning to her seething.

The group continued walking, eating their ice cream until Sasuke noticed that Kaze had ice cream on the side of her face. "How did you get ice cream there?" He asked, smiling at her.

Kaze raised her hand to her cheek to check, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Nope, let me," he said. He licked her cheek quickly, causing Kaze to blush and Sakura to drop her ice cream in shock. "There, it's gone," Sasuke said, blushing slightly. Naruto snickered, having already been told Sasuke's plan.

Sakura spluttered in shock as Sasuke took Kaze's hand and led her away.


	5. Kiara and Itachi

**Kiara with Itachi. Obviously, he isn't dead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Kiara?" Kaze asked from the doorway before allowing her friend to follow her inside.

"Hm?" Kiara asked, trying to look around Kaze.

"Why is Itachi laying on our couch, bleeding up my house?" Kaze sighed, allowing Kiara to see past her.

"Ah, Itachi-sama!" Kiara yelled, bursting into the living room quickly to take care of the bleeding Itachi.

"Hey, Kia-chan!" Itachi said, waving and trying to hide his pain. "I wasn't sure where else to go, since I'm not actually welcome here in this village. I figured they wouldn't be too happy with me popping in at the hospital."

"Why are you so hurt?" Kiara asked frantically, waving her hands over Itachi to figure out where he was hurt.

"I can't really remember much about yesterday," Itachi admitted, laughing and allowing Kiara to heal him. "All I know is that I killed someone, then Sasuke found me, and then I decided I needed to get healed, so here I am!"

"Clean up your blood when you're done dying," Kaze ordered, yawning as she made her way upstairs.

"Kind of morbid, Kaze-chan," Itachi retorted. Kaze shrugged. "You aren't going to force me to go to the hospital?"

"We know one specific Jounin who refuses to go to the hospital," Kaze said, sighing. "So we're used to someone randomly appearing on our couch, don't worry."

An hour later, Itachi was healed and Kiara had eventually passed out by overuse of chakra. "She's so cute," Itachi laughed, running his hands through her hair.

"Remember, you have to clean up your blood," Kaze reminded him, walking past with some tea and setting some down on the coffee table for him.


	6. Kaze and Neji

**This one is about Kaze and Neji. Playing Go Fish.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"Are we really playing Go Fish?" Kiara asked, eyeing her hand of cards.

"Yes, we are," Sasuke answered, groaning slightly.

"It was Neji's idea," Kaze said, ordering her cards.

"It'll be fun guys, I promise," Neji said, mixing the rest of the two decks they were using together. Shino and Hinata sighed and sorted their own cards.

"Let's do this!" Kiba shouted, scowling at the pile of cards in the middle of the table. "I'll go first! Anyone have a... three?"

"You have to ask only one person," Kaze sighed, fanning herself with her cards.

"Alright, Kami-san, do _you_ have a three?" Kiba corrected himself, eyeing Kaze.

"Nope," Kaze answered, grinning. "Go fish!" Kiba sighed and picked up a card.

The play went around the table a couple of times before Neji took Kiba's last card. Next out was Hinata, then Shino, Kiara, and Sasuke, all their last cards having been taken by Neji. All that was left was Kaze and Neji, both with three cards each and the middle pile still had four cards.

"Alright, Kaze-chan," Neji started, secretly activating his Byakugan. He normally saved his Byakugan until his opponent only had one card left, but Kaze was almost winning and Neji didn't like to lose. "Do you have a..." He peered at the back of her cards, which Kaze pulled to her chest. "A... Oh my god..." Neji's eyes widened, his face turned red, and blood started pouring out of his nose. He deactivated his Byakugan and turned away from Kaze, holding his bleeding nose and still blushing.

"What's wrong, Neji-sama?" Kaze asked innocently, winking at Kiara. Kiara began giggling.

"That's cheating, Kaze-chan," Neji said thickly, holding his nose.

"What's cheating?" Kaze asked, smiling.

"You know what I mean!" Neji insisted as Hinata handed him a paper towel. "Hinata, you look! With your Byakugan, at her cards!"

Hinata looked at him strangely, but did as she was told. A second later she burst into laughter. "What? What's so funny?" Shino and Kiba asked, frowning.

"Sh-she's..." Hinata began, still laughing. "She's not wearing a bra... And she's written 'I love you, Neji!' in red paint under her shirt!

Kaze snickered. "Don't cheat next time, Neji-sama!" Kaze chided as Kiara laughed. "Thanks for helpin,' Kia," she said, turning to her friend.

"No problem!" Kiara said, half-saluting but laughing too hard.

"This was your plan all along?" Neji asked incredulously. Kaze laughed as they restarted their game.


	7. Kiara and Iruka

**Kiara with Ruka-sensei.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

Kiara giggled silently as she watched her favorite person try to figure out who keeps writing on his chalkboard. "Ugh, fine, if no one wants to claim responsibility for writing all over my chalkboard, you can all stay after and practice your ninjutsu," Iruka grumbled, erasing yet another note on his chalkboard that claimed "Iruka is mine, back off."

"Aw," Kiara whined with the rest of the class. Iruka looked around suspiciously, knowing there was an extra voice mixed in with his students.

"Where are you?" Iruka yelled, his students beginning to believe he'd lost his mind. "I know you are in here, quit messing around!"

Kiara snickered silently, enjoying messing with her former teacher and current crush. "Hey, Ruka-sensei, have you seen-" Kaze started, stepping into the classroom, before her eyes locked with Kiara's. "Oh. Never mind, Ruka-sensei! I didn't know you had a ghost in your classroom."

"A ghost?" Some of the kids screeched, racing around Kaze and out of the room.

"Why?" Iruka asked, staring at Kaze.

"Your ghost was trying to scare your kids off so she could have you to herself," Kaze said, nodding towards the chalkboard. "Seems she's got something pretty important to say to you, so pay attention!" Kaze turned on her heel and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Iruka turned around to find, written all over his board, "I love you Iruka-sensei!" Iruka sighed, smiling at his "ghost's" attempts to get his attention.

"You forgot the comma again, Kiara-chan," Iruka laughed, staring right at his former pupil.

"Aw, how'd you know it was me?" Kiara whined, ending her concealment jutsu.

"I'll always know your chakra, Kiara-chan!" Iruka said, laughing as he pulled his young girlfriend into his arms. "We're together so often lately that when we're not I feel like something's wrong. So I knew you were hiding somewhere close by because I felt whole." Iruka smiled and Kiara ignored his cheesy lines to kiss him gently.


	8. Kaze and Shino

**Kaze with her best friend, Shino. Kia has a date, the other two stay home.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"I love this movie!" Kaze yelled, allowing Shino to walk inside. "C'mon, Shino, let's watch it!"

"No, I just brought it over so that you could be jealous that I had it and you didn't," Shino replied sarcastically, shaking his head and following his best friend and currently his girlfriend to her den.

"What movie are you two watching?" Kiara asked, poking her head in the doorway.

"The one about the vampires and the werewolves attacking humanity and ripping every person they come across to shreds," Kaze laughed, bouncing on the couch as Shino put the movie into the player and flopped down next to her.

"Ironic," Kiara said, grinning. "Well, you two have fun, I'm going out with Kiba to dinner."

"Bye!" Kaze called, already enthralled in the movie.

"Don't forget training tomorrow," Kiara said, intentionally trying to disrupt her friends from watching their movie.

"Yea, okay," Kaze said, hardly listening, but finding it difficult to focus with Kiara talking to her.

"And there's food ready to be heated in the refrigerator," Kiara continued, silently laughing at Kaze's growing impatience.

"Okay, okay," Kaze muttered, waving Kiara away. Shino snickered, knowing that Kiara was trying to get a rise out of Kaze.

"And there's-" Kiara began before being hit square in the face by a couch pillow.

"Will you go on your date already?" Kaze asked, settling back on the couch after throwing the pillow.

"Bye!" Kiara called. Kaze waved in response, refusing to verbalize anymore.

A couple hours later, Kiara came back from her date and walked into the dark den to the end of the movie. "I hope she didn't stay up to watch that!" Kiara muttered, flicking the light on. She looked to the couch to find Kaze wrapped up in Shino's arms, both fast asleep. "That is too cute, I can't disturb them," Kiara giggled, throwing a blanket over the two and clicking the light off before walking up to bed.


	9. Kiara and Kakashi

**Kiara with Kashi-sensei. Is full of fluffy-ness.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

"Kiara-chan, Kaze-chan!" Naruto yelled, running up to the two girls with Sasuke and Sakura following him. They turned towards him and he shoved a bag of candy in each girl's face. "Want some candy?"

"That sounds good, Naru-san!" Kaze replied, taking the bag he handed her and smiling at him. "Thank you!"

"What kind of candy is it?" Kiara asked suspiciously.

"All kinds," Naruto replied, running off. Sasuke sighed and followed him under the pretense of keeping him out of trouble and Sakura followed him without a reason.

"Those three seem to be inseparable since Sausy-chan came back," Kaze laughed.

"Yea, I wonder why?" Kiara said, shrugging. They passed Sai sitting down on a bench, drawing and Kaze dumped a couple of pieces of candy in his lap.

"You're so nice to him, Kaze-sama," Kiara said, shaking her head as they continued walking.

"Sometimes," Kaze replied, popping one of the candies in her mouth. They kept walking until Neji caught up with them.

"Hello, my dear," Neji said, putting an arm around Kaze's waist. "What is that?" He pointed to the bag of candy in her hand and she grinned sneakily at Kiara before standing on her toes and pressing her lips to his, pushing the piece of candy in her mouth to his. Neji blushed slightly, clearing his throat and pulling his girlfriend closer.

"Aw, I'm so jealous, Kaze-sama," Kiara sighed. "I want to do that to K- someone."

"Kashi, right?" Kaze teased, popping another piece of candy in her mouth.

"Yo!" Kakashi said, giving the group his signature two-fingered salute. "Did you call me?"

"Nope, but we have candy, Kashi-sensei!" Kaze said, grinning at her former teacher.

"I want some!" Kakashi said, momentarily acting like a little kid and pouting at the two girls from under his mask. Kaze winked at a blushing Kiara, pushing her forward slightly. Kiara bit her lip before popping a piece in her mouth and stood on her tip toes, pulling down Kakashi's mask quickly and pressing her lips to his, pushing the candy into her mouth. She pulled away, putting the mask back in place.

Kakashi had frozen, blushing enough for it to be seen over his mask. "Th-thank you, Kiara-chan!" He said, picking Kiara up in a tight hug.

Kaze giggled and led her boyfriend away to give the two some privacy.


	10. Kaze and Kakashi

**This one is about my character, Kaze, and Kakashi.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

"Hey, Iruka-sensei?" Kiara started, biting her lip hesitantly.

"Yes, Kiara-chan?" Iruka asked, looking up from grading his student's papers to see a nervous-looking Kiara and a bored Kaze standing on the other side of his desk.

"I, um…" Kiara hesitated, looking around the room and not finishing her sentence.

"She's having trouble with the substitution jutsu," Kaze sighed. Kiara hit her arm and Kaze hid a wince of pain, just barely keeping from grabbing her arm.

"I would love to help!" Iruka said, smiling and standing up from his desk. "But why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei for help instead of me?"

"She's embarrassed," Kaze whispered secretly, pulling Kiara out of the room after Iruka, who nodded in understanding. The two girls followed Iruka out to one of the training grounds and Kaze pushed Kiara after Iruka before sitting down on a bench on the edge of the field.

After half an hour filled with Kiara trying and failing at the substitution jutsu and Iruka trying to teach her the proper way, Kaze looked over to her right and sighed. "You don't need to hide, Kashi-sensei," Kaze said, leaning back on the bench.

Another moment and Kakashi finally undid his jutsu and appeared on the bench next to Kaze. "I didn't want to distract her," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, she's too busy flirting with Ruka-sensei," Kaze laughed, watching her friend pretend yet again that she had no idea what she was doing.

"It's normal for students to fall in love with their teacher," Kakashi said, slowly, watching Kaze carefully.

"Yea, I can understand that," Kaze said, shrugging and purposefully not looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed. "You're in love with Iruka also, huh?" He asked, sounding defeated.

"No, no!" Kaze laughed. "I'm not in love with _Iruka_!"

"But you just said-oh," Kakashi began, stopping quickly when he understood what Kaze had meant. "Well… Is it alright for a teacher to fall for his student?"

"Even if the student is thirteen years younger?" Kaze asked, smirking at her former teacher. Kakashi nodded, slowly. "I think it's okay."

"Would you like to get some ramen?" Kakashi asked, smiling happily.

"I'd rather get pizza," Kaze said, standing up and following Kakashi away from the training field.


	11. Kaze and Gaara

**This one is an extra story I had written about Gaara and Kaze. I had originally named it Gaara's confusion and meant to put it by itself, but Kiara said it'd go well with the rest of the couple stories, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

* * *

He never understood why, but Kaze always touched him when he went to visit Konoha. It never failed; every time he walked through the gates of Konoha, Kaze was there and would pull his hand to lead him to some kind of restaurant with her and Kiara. Even when she couldn't join him for lunch, she would always touch his hand as an apology before running off with whatever current boyfriend she had at the time. It never bothered Gaara much, he always forgave her secretly for not joining him, or maybe it was for having a boyfriend each time he went to see them.

Not that he ever went to Konoha just to see Kaze. Of course he didn't, he always had a perfectly good excuse, er, reason to go to Konoha; seeing Kaze was just luck. And Kiara, of course. At least Kiara planned for when Gaara was supposed to be in town because she never ran off with a boyfriend, though it seemed that each girl had a different boyfriend each time he saw them.

That's what Gaara was thinking as he, Temari, and Kankuro walked through the gates of Konoha on their third trip that month. Gaara insisted he needed to consult with the Hokage about some pressing matter he was dealing with, but once he saw Kaze he just couldn't remember what that pressing matter was supposed to be. Kaze looked downright depressed. Gaara frowned to see her look so out of it, but as soon as she saw him she smiled sadly.

"Hey, Gaara-kun," Kaze said, sighing. Kiara looked at her worriedly before smiling brightly at Gaara. "Tsunade said you had some urgent business to attend to, right?"

"I have something I need to talk with her about, is she busy?" Gaara asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with the current sequence of events.

"She's in a meeting right now, but should be done soon," Kaze said, her arms folded behind her back as she leaned against a tree.

"If she doesn't fall asleep," Kiara tried to joke, nudging Kaze. Kaze laughed half-heartedly, shrugging.

"I'll go see her when she's free then," Gaara stated, watching Kankuro and Temari walk away, Temari looking over her shoulder at Gaara and Kaze, as Gaara continued to try to figure out what felt wrong. He looked at the space between him and Kaze and suddenly understood; Kaze hadn't taken his hand yet. In fact, she hadn't run towards him and touched him at all; not his hand, shoulder, arm or forehead, as she did sometimes to check if he was sick.

"Would you like to go to lunch, Gaara-san?" Kiara asked, pulling Kaze into a full standing position with some difficulty. The mopey shinobi frowned at her friend and sighed again, stuffing her hands into her pockets and leading following Kiara towards one of their favorite restaurants.

"That sounds good," Gaara said, following the girls and watching Kaze carefully. He knew something was wrong, but he was afraid to ask in case she exploded. Gaara was still unsure of how to act around Kaze, or how she would react to things he said.

After lunch, Kaze led the way to the Hokage's office, her hair swinging loosely around her shoulders. "You left your hair down, Kaze-san," Gaara noticed, intentionally adding the polite suffix to annoy her. Kaze continually scolded him for that, insisting he call her Kaze-chan.

"Yea, couldn't find the energy to put it up," Kaze answered dully, shrugging. "Just couldn't be bothered today."

Before they reached the door, Gaara decided to speak up. "Is something wrong?" He asked, stopping.

"No, why do you ask?" Kaze asked, frowning.

"Well…" Gaara rubbed the back of his head nervously, something he never did. "You look sad, you left your hair down, and, well…" He paused, embarrassed about what he'd noticed first.

"What?" Kaze demanded, putting her hands on her hips in annoyance. "What else about me?"

"You, ah…" Gaara stopped, looking away. He never got nervous, even when it was Kaze talking to him. He decided he needed to come right out and say what had been bothering him since he had come to Konoha. "You didn't-" Gaara stopped again, suddenly noticing that Kaze was standing right in front of him.

"I didn't?" Kaze prodded, eyeing Gaara suspiciously.

"You didn't touch my hand like you normally do," Gaara burst out, taking a step back.

Kaze blinked at him in surprise. Kiara snickered in the background, trying to keep herself hidden. "I didn't… That's what made you worry?" Kaze asked, her lips twitching into a smile. "That's… Wow, I'm sorry, Gaara-kun! I hadn't realized!" Kaze almost laughed and took his hand. "I feel bad that I let my depression ruin your visit!" Kaze apologized again, sighing. "Truth is, I just broke up with my boyfriend and it hit me kind of hard."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" Gaara asked, trying not to sound too happy.

"No," Kaze replied slowly, raising an eyebrow at Gaara's sudden interest. "We broke up just yesterday."

"So, you're available?" Gaara asked, trying to make sure.

"Yep, and just waiting for someone to sweep her off her feet," Kiara piped up, still giggling at Kaze's and Gaara's joined hands. "Preferably someone with red hair."

"Kia!" Kaze yelled, embarrassed. "That's not what I said!"

"No, what you said was, 'I really hope Gaara doesn't notice that I'm sad!' You are so hung up," Kiara teased, quickly getting out of range by running down the hallway.

"I am not!" Kaze lied. "Be quiet!"

Gaara was watching Kaze carefully, trying to decide if Kiara was telling the truth. Kaze turned on him, blushing when she noticed him staring at her. "W-well, Nade-sama should be ready for you in there," Kaze said, pulling her hand out of his and looking away. Gaara looked at his hand, slightly disappointed, until Kaze kissed his cheek and ran away.

Tsunade looked up expectantly when Gaara came in, holding one hand to his cheek. "You know," Tsunade sighed, setting her pen down and putting her cheek in the palm of her hand. "If you want to come to Konoha just to see Kaze, you are more than welcome to."

"I have a year's worth of excuses just waiting to be used," Gaara said seriously.

"Do you do any actual work as Kazekage?" Tsunade asked, laughing.

"Honestly? Only slightly more than you get done as Hokage," Gaara shot back smugly, walking right back out the door to avoid a shoe aimed at his head.


	12. Kaze and Sai?

**This one was also by itself originally and it was named Teaching Sai. Not really a couple setup, more like teching the poor guy who can't show his emotions. Kiara shows off the fact that she's got a boyfriend and Sai is confused, so ambivilant Kaze helps the poor guy out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sai or Sasuke, nor do I own the Naruto universe.**

* * *

Sai studied his teammate Kiara and her boyfriend Sasuke as they kissed before parting. "Kaze-cha?" He turned to his other teammate, Kaze, who was reading a book as she walked.

"Yes, Sai-chi?" She asked, not looking up.

"Why do couples kiss?" He asked. Kaze shut her book carefully, raising an eyebrow at him. "Isn't it just skin touching skin?" He touched one of her fingers with one of his. "Like this? But couples seem so happy when they kiss, why is that?"

Kaze sighed, looking up at the sky in order to organize her thoughts. "Well, think about it like this, Sai-chi," she started, setting her book on a bench beside them. "When you see something coming at your face, you block or dodge, right?" She asked. He cocked his head to the side in confusion, but nodded. "For example," Kaze threw a punch at Sai's face and he blocked easily. "So you are more protective of you face than any other part of your body," she continued, kicking his side. He allowed the kick to connect, but since Kaze wasn't actually trying to harm him, the kick wasn't painful.

"Okay, so allowing someone to get that close to your face is good?" Sai asked, obviously confused.

"Not necessarily good, but more intimate than simple skin touching skin," Kaze explained.

"I don't understand," Sai stated. "I've kissed people as an experiment before, but I've never felt happy or anything when doing it."

Kaze sighed. "That's because you thought of it like an experiment, Sai-chi," she explained, taking a step backwards. He frowned at her and opened his mouth to ask her to explain when she was suddenly in front of him and her lips on his. He froze in shock; the kiss lasted only half a second, but when Kaze pulled away, he blushed hotly. "That's why couples like to kiss," Kaze said, shrugging and picking up her book.

Sai stared after her as she walked away before running after her. "Wait, I don't want to be part of a couple with you, Kaze-cha," he said bluntly, still slightly blushing at the unexpected attack.

"Oh, I know," Kaze answered, blinking at him. "I just wanted you to understand why Kiara kisses Sasuke every chance she gets." Sai nodded, rubbing his eyes to try to clear the redness in his face.

"I think I understand now," he said, pulling out a notebook. "When someone has feelings for another person, kissing them is a good thing." He wrote what he said in his notebook while Kaze ignored him and kept reading.

* * *

**This is the last couple story I've written. I haven't planned for any more (maybe when Kiara and I get more of our series up) and I don't think I will add any more unless someone asks for one. If you do want me to write about a specific couple, leave me a review or a message with that couple in it and I'll do my best. I'm pretty open to couple choices.**


End file.
